The present invention relates to an ornamental end structure of a molding for use with an automobile and to a process for finishing end portions of the molding, and more particularly, the invention relates to an end structure of a molding which does not include end caps and to a process for finishing end portions of the molding to form such an end structure.
FIG. 24 shows one of prior art roof moldings for use with an automobile. As shown therein, a roof molding 31 of an automobile comprises a metal strip or a core metal 42 folded unsymmetrically in cross section, a resin layer 32 formed of a synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) which is bonded to the outer surface of the metal strip 42 with an adhesive material 50 and is integrally provided with resilient lips 33 for sealing engagement with side walls of a fitting groove 35 formed on an automobile roof, and a coating layer 34 coated on the upper surface of the resin layer 32. The transverse end portions of the roof molding 31 are bonded with end caps 36 formed of a synthetic resin, as shown in FIG. 26.
A problem usually associated with the molding in the prior art is that a seam or joint line is produced between the roof molding and the end cap to cause undesirable awkward appearance of the molding and that the end cap tends to be disengaged from the molding with aging.